New battles
by skullgamerscy
Summary: With all parts of the syndicate and S.T.A.G. destroyed or kicked out of there city the saints celebrate with a party which brings the boss and Viola closer.
1. Chapter 1

**Saints HQ**

"After months of killing and blowing shit up we have finally managed to drive away the Syndicate and S.T.A.G. out of our city." A roar of cheering fills the room as the saints cheer the word of their boss. " So now we celebrate." Music starts to blast out from the speakers as everyone starts to dance and party.

"Hey boss you sure were not going to be attacked by anymore stripper assassins." Shaundi. says as she walks over to me.

"Ok haha that was not my fault blame zimos he's the one who got them." I reply That was a fun party until the hoes started to shot at us. "Where's the rest of the gang?"

"Pierce and zimos are having chilling with the hoockers. Oleg and Knize are talking over in the corner. Angle didn't come something about not stopping until Killbane is dead."

"What about Viola?"

"Don't know don't care." Shaundi replies clearly annoyed at the mention of Viola

"Shaundi like it or not she's a Saint now you have to try and get along with her." I try to reason with her in a calm manner but it is starting to get annoying how she can't get over the fact that Viola is one of us now.

"Johnny's dead because of her. So no I won't try to make nice with her." She shouts and then storms off over towards some of the recruits. I see her point but it's not like Viola shot Johnny. It was her boss and I flattened with a huge ball.

I walk over to the bar and grab a drink. I probably should talk to Pierce and Zimos about the chance of the hookers trying to kill us. Again. As I'm walking over I look out the window and see someone sitting on the edge of the helipad all by alone. As I came closer to the helipad I could see the person more clear. " Hey Viola. You okay"

Not turning to look at me she says "Yeah I'm fine boss. Just thinking. You can go back to the party now." From the way she spoke I could clearly tell she is not ok. I move and sit next to her and see she has been crying. " Boss I'm fine you don't need to sit next me."

" Okay a couple of things. Firstly your not fine I can tell you've been crying. Second when someones says there fine they're lying and lastly I might want to just sit next to you." I smile at her and she show a slight smile of a second before it goes again. " Viola you can talk to me you know. If something's upsetting you talk to be about it.

She turns her face to fully face me "I'm fine just thinking about my sister and what she would say to be about me being a Saint." Of course killbane killed her sister and now we are having a party just after we let him escape.

"What was she like. Your sister." She looks surprised. Probably didn't think I would care enough to ask her about this.

"Kiki was my everything. When I was growing I didn't have that many friends. She was my only friend for a long time. She was the confident outgoing one out of the two of us. In college she would go to all the parties while I stayed in. I never fitted in with people there but she did. You lot would have loved her. She's just like you guys. Brave funny smart and a little crazy. The best thing about her was even though she was busy she would always look out for me. When I was bullied she beat them up. She protected me from everyone. Even Eddie. And that's what got her killed." She looked away from because she had started crying.

As she's turning a way I grabs her and pull her into a hug. She froze at first but them relaxed and started to cry into my shoulder. "Im sorry v. if it wasn't for me she would be alive. She sounds like a great person and I promise you we will find Killbane and when we do he is yours. I'll make it up to you I promise"

She slightly pulls back from me so were face to face but is still holding on to be me. " It's not your fault that's she's dead. Eddie killed her. Not you, and you don't have to make it up to me. You let me into the Saints even though I was part of the gang you were fighting. You owe me nothing boss.

" Jason."

" What." If she's trusting me with all of her sister death then I know I can trust her with my real name.

"My names Jason." The look of shock on her face is priceless. But I do understand it. No one in the gang knows my real name expect Kenzie and Johnny. Hell the cops don't even know my name. " Don't tell anyone that."

"Why not. It's a good name and it suits you. What's so wrong with having everyone know your name." She has a point. Nothing would be wrong with people knowing my name it's just no one never asked. Everyone calls me boss.

" I don't know one has ever asked me my name they just called my kid or playa when I first joined and then boss."

"Well Jason your secret is safe with me." She then rests her head on my shoulder and we look out into Steelport. When I first came here I realized this place is a lot worse of than Stillwater and harder to take over. But I kinda like it here more than Stillwater. The city has more life.

"Hey Boss you out here." Me and viola turn to see Pierce standing next to the pool.

"Yeah I'm over here" I shout back as I stand up. Then I turn to help Viola up who takes my hand. Then we walk over to him. As were walking I notice everyone has gone and there isn't any music playing. " Hey what happened to the party.

"Boss its four am the party finished and everyone left." What it was only eleven when I came out to speak to Viola. " Anyways I'm heading off now. See ya Boss." He starts walking over to the elevator.

"Hey Pierce." He stops walking and looks over to me. "My names Jason. See ya tomorrow."

"Right okay see ya Jason" I clearly caught him off guard with that. As he enters the elevator I look at Viola who's smiling at me.

"So your telling everyone your name now. I don't feel special anymore." She smiling and I found myself smiling too. " I guess I should head off now as well."

"Since it late you can crash here tonight. If... if you want to that is." Why am I so nervous all of a sudden.

" Thanks Jason I would but if I was to stay I would have to help you clean this place up. I don't live that far away I'll be fine." She turns and starts to leave when she stands waiting for the elevator she turns and says " And thanks for earlier. You didn't have to listen to me or miss the party for me.

"Don't thank me it was nice talking to you. And for the party there will be more." I start to walk over to her

"I Bet. Have fun cleaning. Bye Jason." The doors open and she walks in

"Bye Viola." I say as the doors close. I look around the crib. Wow I have a lot to clean up.

 **Viola's Apartment**

 **Viola's pov**

Home sweet home. The party wasn't what I was expecting. Normally I sit on my own while everyone has fun. Well that was the same until Jason came over to me. I still can't believe he trusted me enough to tell me his real name and then told Pierce. I like to think its I told him to but who knows with him. We spent the whole party together just looking out into the city. The party was better than I expected it to be. But I still miss kiki. I put my gun and phone on the table while I change in to my sleepwear. I'm wearing a long blue top and a pair of purple shorts. I pull the bobble out of my hair. I start to walk over to my bed.

 **BANG.** The glass window next to be shatters and I scream out in pain as I fall to the fall. I look at my shoulder to see I've been shot. More bullets start to fly towards me as I hide behind the table. Quickly I grab my phone and my gun. I peak out to see people in red suits break down the door. And start to shot towards me. I feel a sudden heat near me. Shit they're throwing molotovs at me. I can't run from the fire without getting shot. Shit.

 **Saints HQ**

There just about done clearing up. five am. Probably should get some sleep now. As im walking towards my bedroom I feel my phone vibrating in my pocket. Who on earth would be calling me this early. Or late. The caller ID says Viola. Wonder what she wants. " Hey" as soon as I've said that I hear her scream my name and the sound of gunfire. I freeze.

"Jason help." Her voice is high which means she's scared and panicked. As soon as I hear her voice I start running to towards the elevator.

"Viola where are you" she doesn't reply and the line goes dead. Shit no. I run out of the elevator into my Vortex car and start driving in the direction of her apartment at full speed. I call kenzie.

"Boss it five in the morning why are you calling me."

"Kenzie I need you to track Viola's phone right now." My voice is panicked. I really hope she doesn't pick up on that but its not important now

"okay why"

"No time to explain just do it."

"Ok, ok her phone says she's at her apartment." Well at least I'm heading the right way

"Ok thanks kenzie." I hang up on her and continue driving. As I get closer to her apartment building I see fire trucks and loads of people stood outside. I pull over and run to the crowd. I can't see her in it. The cops are not letting people past but right now I don't care. I sprint towards the building. One cop tries to grab me but I punch him and continue running. Once inside I start to climb the stairs. The smoke is getting thicker and thicker the higher I get up. I put my arm over my face to prevent more smoke getting into my lungs.

On the sixth floor I see some people dressed in red wearing gas masks. They're shooting into Viola's apartment. Aiming my pistol and shot all of them in the head. I run into her apartment and see another two people. I shoot them as well. I scan the room and don't see anyone. "Viola" I shout I don't get a reply and I start to cough. "Viola." I shout again and this time I hear coughing. It's quiet but I hear it. I run towards the sound and see the knocked down table I jump over it to see Viola Lying on the floor in a small pool of blood. "Viola" I turn her over to see she is barely conscious.

"What took you so long" her voice is weak and as she finishes talking her eyes shut. She's going to die if I don't get her out of here. Carefully I pick her up bridal style. She a lot lighter than I thought she would be. As I'm leaving I see a photo album on her bookshelf which says Kiki and Viola's childhood. I quickly grab the album and run out of the room. I carry her all the way down the stairs and out of the building. We got out in time because I'm not out for more than five seconds before I drop to my knees still holding her. Paramedics run over to us and give Viola a oxygen mask. I lay her on the floor and she starts coughing. "Jason" I look down at her and carefully put my hand on her cheek. She starts coughing again. "Maybe I should have stayed at your place." I laugh the Paramedics take the mask off and move on to the next couple of people.

"The offer still stands you know." I stand up and offer her my hand she accepts it and I pull her up.

"I think I might accept it."

"Come on I'll take you back to the crib and fix that gunshot wound of yours." She nods and we start to walk over to my car. "While I was carrying you out of the building I saw this on your bookshelf." I hold the picture album. She's looks happy and sad at the same time. "I thought you would like me to save it as well." I give her the album and she hugs me.

"Thank you. For everything." Her voice I no louder than a whisper. I hug her back.

"Don't mention it." We break apart and get in to the car. As im driving I look over to Viola who's fallen asleep holding the album like a teddy. I pull in to the garage of HQ. Not feeling like waking her up I get out and move around to her door. I open it and slowly pick her up and walk in to the elevator. I notice her shoulder is still bleeding. The bullet went straight through her. I'll need to bandage it. Her shirt is covering it so I won't get infected. When the bullet knocked her down her shirt must have moved and luckly covered it. I'll still have to clean. The doors open again and I move her to my bedroom and lay her on my bed. I walk into the bathroom and get the first aid and walk back into the room. I have to wake her up if I'm going to stitch her up. I put my hand on her other shoulder and carefully shake her. "Hey v wake up."

"What." She wakes up and see the needle and thread. " Oh this should be fun." I pick up a cloth and pour some disinfection on to it then put it on her wound. Her body jerks and she grits her teeth. I know this stuff hurts like hell. I put it back on and hold it down for a couple of seconds then remove it. I then pick up the needle and thread and sow it shut. Next I bandage her wound. "Thanks." I smile.

"Your Welcome V. Now try to get some sleep. Ill call the gang in the morning and see if we can find out who attacked you." She nods and closes her eyes. I walk out of the room and close the door. I better try and get some sleep to. Walking over to the couch I fall on to it and shut my eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Saints HQ**

Waking up on the sofa reminded me of all of last nights events. The talk on the helipad, my name starting to become public, saving Viola from a burning building. So yeah a not a normal night. Looking at my phone I see its half two. I wonder if Viola is up yet. I walk into the kitchen . Well I better make something to eat. I open the fridge and see bacon. I grab it and turn the stove on and start to fry the bacon. I then get out some bread and butter. Making a bacon sandwich I wonder if Viola wants one.

"What you cooking." Came a voice. Speak of the devil and she shall appear.

"Bacon. Want some." I grab two more pieces of bread.

"if you don't mind."

" Of course I don't mind V." I butter another two pieces of bread while she sits down at one of my stools. " Want anything to drink?"

"What you got?" I open the fridge again.

"Water, milk, orange juice, apple, some beer and a can of saints flow."

"Orange please." I pull out the cartoon of orange and grab two cups and pour the juice. I side over a glass to Viola. "Thanks."

"So how did you sleep" I lean against the counter while the bacon cooks.

"Well. I still can't believe my apartment was set on fire."

" Yeah sorry about that. You can stay here if you want."

"Thanks. But this is your place I'll just book into a hotel ."

"This isn't my place it's the saints and I would like it if you stayed here. The people might attack you again and this place is better protected than a hotel and I will able to keep a look on things more. Besides it would be nice to have someone to talk to."

"Fine you've convinced me." I smile and turn my attention back to the bacon which is now cooked. I place two slices on the two sandwiches and pass one plate over to Viola.

" When your done I'll take you to Plant saints so you can buy yourself some more clothes since everything you has was set on fire."

"You don't have to do that more. You've already done more than I could have asked for.

"It's fine it gives me something to do today as well. Besides you need it unless your planning on staying in that." I point to her long shirt. She smiles like she's just realized no matter what shes says we're going.

"Ok Jason. You win. I'll pay you back when I can."

"Don't bother. It's on me consider it a welcome present." I smile at her and start to eat my sandwich. " I have a pair of shorts and a shirt you can wear in the meantime while we buy you some clothes."

After we ate our sandwich and both took a shower and changed into fresh clothes we headed down to the garage. We got into the Vortex and I drove off to Plant saints. The drive was relatively quick. We talked about how I'm telling people my true and joked about what people thought my name was.

"Here's some money and my card. Buy whatever you need and want." I hand $750 and my card.

"And what will you be doing while I'm shopping"

I jump on top of my car pulling my shirt off leaving me bare chested and only in shorts. "me. I'll be sunbathing. Have fun." And with that she left and went into the shop. It was a beautiful day so many people were out on the streets. I enjoy watching people its gives me another view of the world. The only bad thing is the amount of women check me out. I put a hand through my light brown hair. It's not that I don't mind people checking me out. I got used to that years ago it's the fact that they come up to me and try to flirt with me. Right now I'm in that problem of a group of girls coming to talk to me trying to be cute. I was about to tell them that I'm not interested when Viola walks out the store in a blue tank top and purple shorts. I have to say she looked hot as hell. Well more than normal. Wait what.

"Hey Jason Ready to go." She walks straight past the group of girls who stopped talking all together.

"Yeah V hope in."I jump of the hood and get into the car. Once Viola's I we drive off.

"You seemed to be haveing fun with all them girls." She smirks and so do I.

"Yeah I love being hit on while trying to relax."

"Oh im sorry next time I'll get a taxi home" the fact she says homes makes me smile even more.

"Haha. No really thanks for saving me then I'll rather not deal with a group of angry chicks."

"Your welcome. It's fun to shut girls up when they think there hot." I laugh at this.

"Oh before I forget I called my friend at this book shop and he's bringing a bunch of them other to the crib. I also got you some paint and the stand with a couple of blank canvas. Don't want you getting bored."

"I... Wow you did all that just for me?" I turn to look at her

"Yeah don't mention. I just did what anyone else would."

"No you did more than anyone else would."

"Maybe. Anyways im calling a gang meeting to talk about the attack."

"They won't care that I was the one attacked. They all hate me." The last part was quiet.

" Just give them time. You were trying to kill them a few weeks months ago."

"So you agree they all hate me."

"Not everyone hates you. Kenzie likes you. Pierce is cool with you. Angle doesn't really know so I'm guessing her will be ok with you as long as you oppose Killbane. The others have reasons not to like you but I'll talk to them and see if we can make an amends. So what happened with Zimos. He told me his side.

"Ok he was sleeping with my sister then he started to hit on me and it pissed Kiki of so she throw him in the pony show."

"Oh wow. Well you had your reason then. Don't worry I'll talk to him and fix it."

"Good luck with that."

"Viola.." My phone going off stopped me before I could go any further. "Hello."

"Hey boss can you pick me up." I slam on the brakes and the car stops

"Johnny"

" yeah so can you pick me up or not."

"Uhh yeah where are you."

"Friendly fire. Ill text you the address"

"ok ill drop Viola off then I'll come to get you."

"Viola. Wait isn't she with that waffle man."

"Not anymore I'll explain when I pick you up. Ok bye." I hung up and looked over to Viola who looked confused. " I guess the Shaundi problem is about to disappear. Johnny's alive.

"What how is that possible."

"No clue but I'm about to find out after I've dropped you off." She nods and I drive to the crib and drop her off. "I'll be back soon. If the crew get here before I do don't tell them about Johnny. I want to surprise them.

"Don't worry ill take to Kenzie and try to make friends.

"Have fun with that". She smiles and I drive off. I speed through the traffic until I reach friendly fire where Johnny is stood leaning against the wall. I open the car door. "ok I'm going to come right out and say it how the fuck are you not dead." We grab hands and bro hug.

"It's a long story boss and I'll rather tell everyone at the same time so I don't have to repeat it." I shake my head and move to get back in the car with Johnny following " so Viola's one of us now."

"Yeah she is. Do you have a problem with that."

"Me no. Is her sister here too."

"no. After we killed Loren this man killbane took over. When the sisters tried to leave Killbane killed Kiki. He snapped her neck in front of Viola." My grip tighten as I was talking.

"Shit sorry man she seemed like an ok chick." I nodded. " so what's the deal with you and Viola anyways. You two a thing."

"What no we're just good friends."

"whatever you say boss."

"Jason"

"Going by your real name now. Ha good for you Jas." God ive missed him

" Your going to love what we've done with Steelport." I say while driving into the garage.

"From the size of that building I would hope so."

"Come on let's blow the gangs minds." We get out of the car and head up the elevator. When the door opens we hear shouting. "That's got to be a bad sign. Wait here."

As I walk out the elevator I see Viola and Shaundi arguing. When I say arguing I really mean shaundi shouting at Viola while she stands there and takes it. "We never should have let you join the saints. You killed one of our best and then when things go wrong for you. You come running to us for help.!" Viola doesn't say anything she just stands there. "Why are you even here. Don't worry Killbane will die but we don't need you!"

"Ok . Fine I'll leave if that's what you all want." Her voice was trembling like she was about to cry. Then she turned and ran off to my bedroom.

"Viola. Wait stop." I run out of the elevator part into the space where everyone else is. She doesn't stop. "What the fuck guys I leave you alone for two minutes and this happens. Guys come on Viola is one of us now. She's proved she can be trusted. She's helped us out of messes she wasn't a part. She brought us more people more land and more power. She works hard here. She trying to fit in with us. She wants to work with us and all you do is throw abuse at her. Have any of you talked to her. Tried to get to know her. She knows that she made mistakes. We all have. The one thing I love about the saints is we don't judge the past of people only what they do now.

"Boss I hear what your saying but she killed Johnny. Your best friend." Shaundi sounds disappointed in herself but is still being stubborn. Everyone bowed their heads in shame. I go to counter but someone beats me to it.

"Okay Shaundi they is a lot wrong with what you just said." Of course Johnny Gat making a dramatic entrance. Everyone looked surprised and I could help but smile. "Firstly I'm alive, secondly she didn't shot at me or her sister and lastly she saved my life."

"What" came from everyone including me. "she saved your life" Shaundi said. How, Why"

"Wait she didn't tell you what happened."

"I thought you were dead." Viola reappeared from my bedroom and slowly started to walk down the stairs. " I didn't think they would believe what I said and it didn't matter what I did because you still died."

"Viola what happened." I asked.

"When Johnny got hold of the plane Loren wanted to kill you. All of you. But I knew by doing that it would force you all to attack our gang. So I went after Loren just as Johnny knocked him out. He was talking to you on the speaker when one of my people was about to shot him. I beat them and I shot one of my own people. Johnny turned around as I throw him a parachute and told him to get off the plane. We don't need to fight a war. You have Stillwater We have Steelport. He then ran out the door that's the last I saw of him until the saints came out with Johnny being dead. Loren got me and Kiki off the plane then went looking for you.

"Loren after the plane gloated about Johnny's death to us" Shaundi said.

"Loren Stabbed me at the beginning of the fight. I ran into one of the morning start and told him to tell Loren I was dead. Bleed out then fell out the plane." Johnny walked over to the stairs and leant on it. Pulling out his knife and playing with it.

"Why act dead" I ask. Feeling know the answer.

"Because the Saints used to mean more than drinks and ads. I didn't want to be apart of that anymore. when I saw you and the sydirace went to war and then with Stag it showed everyone we weren't soft anymore. It made me realize that too. So I came back." Yep thought he would say something like that. He talked about it while we were in jail.

"Well im for one are glad to have my best friend back." Everyone smiles and nods. I turn to Viola who is now standing next to me. "Ok first we all owe Viola an apology. Now don't do it now do it later. We have much more to discuss. The reason I called you all here today was last night. Well this morning really. A group of people went to Violas apartment shot her and set it on fire. So we now have a new group trying to kill us." Everyone has that are you kidding me look right now. " The group wore red. Kenzie try to find out as much as you can about them. Zimos have your girls keep a look out for them. Angle im going to need you to train some more recruits. And forget the tiger." Angle smiles and everyone else look at each other trying to figure out what the hell I'm talking about. Everyone else I need you to be careful these people wait for you to be alone and isolated from everyone else. Ok. Dismissed." As everyone starts to walk away I turn to viola. "Can I talk to you for a minute." We walk out on the Helipad away from everyone. As we're walking we can see the sun setting.

"Thanks Jason for back there."

"It needed to be said and it was true your one of us and I hope it stays that way. Your not going to leave are you."

"I don't know. I don't want to be the loner of the group. You saw how everyone was when I was alone with them."

"I've talked to them and with Johnny backing you up everyone should be okay with you now. So stay. Please."

"I will." We smile at each other then head back inside where everyone is talking. Shaundi spots us a walks straight over.

"can I talk to you Viola. In Private." She nods and they start to walk of when shaundi turns to be. "Thanks for putting me you're my place Jason." Of course she knows my name. I bet everyone does right now. I nod and walk over to where Johnny and angle are talking.

"No way you actually got the boss to drive around with a tiger." Johnny acts like he's been here the whole time. Which is good.

"Yeah a very pissed of tiger." Angle similes as I join the conversation. "but I have to admit it worked." After talking to them for a bit I see Viola Shaundi Kenzie and Oleg all happily talking. Looks like Shaundi and viola are friends now. After I've talked to everyone the gang start to leave. Leaving me alone with Viola. " I see you and Shaundi are cool now."

"Yeah she said she was sorry and was being a complete bitch then asked if we could start over. We did and when she's not pissed off at you she's really nice and funny." It sounds like we have the old Shaundi back which is great.

"You hungry. I'm going to order takeaway." It must have been six hours since I had breakfast.

"what kind"

"Pizza."

"Sure I'll have a plain." I'm so glad she said that because it's my favorite. After I'm done talking I see that all of her clothes are in the bags next to the bar.

"Hey want some help on moving your bags upstairs." She looks at me confused.

"I was waiting to see where I could put them."

"Let me put my clothes in to a duffel bag and you can move them into my room. Since your staying there it makes scents."

"Wait if im in your room where are you."

"On the sofa."

"Jason you don't have to give up your bed I'm fine on the sofa."

"Don't worry about it V I'm fine with the sofa. Besides I have trouble sleeping and ill only wake you up in the night if your downstairs." We then move all of her new clothes into her room and I take my downstairs. We sit on the sofa eating the pizza that was delivered and watched professor Genki


	3. Chapter 3

Opening my eyes I see the sun streaming in through my bedroom windows. Looking around the room I see that I fell asleep on the sofa in my bedroom. Movement at the corner of my eye draws me to look down where Viola is curled asleep on my lap. She stirs but doesn't wake up. I better move her on to her bed and get something to eat. As gently as I could I pick her and move her to the bed. Once I've made sure she's comfy I leave the room to make something to eat. Downstairs I walk in to the kitchen and turn the kettle on. The best way to start the day is with a coffee. Or a murder spree. Not really in the mood to cook I open the pizza and take the leftover pizza and warm it up.

After eating the pizza I decide leftover food is the best. I probably should call Kenzi and see what she's found out about this mysterious red group. And what they want. "Hey Kenzi what have you found about this gang."

"Nothing." Came the reply. "They are careful not to be in the cameras or and don't have any webpages. Boss I can't find them online. I guess the you start looking for them yourself or set some type of trap for them."

"That's your plan set a trap. A trap for a group which are very careful in planning and attack."

"Fine. I'll keep looking but no promises."

"Thanks Kenzi." I hang up. This is bad a new group attack us and we can't find anything on them. Well this a first normally we fight gangs or armies trying to take over our city. I hope Zimos finds something out about them. Soon.

Since it's another hot day the best way to cool off is to go swimming. I grab my duffle bag and change in to a pair of shorts. Lounging in the pool is very relaxing. It's like nothing else in the word matters and I can be at peace. For a short amount of time. This pool has become one of my thinking places because of that. I'm actually in deep thought that don't hear the footsteps approaching me.

"How's the water." At the sound of her voice I jump. She just laughs at me. "Oh I'm sorry Jason did I scare you." She now speaking in a teasing tone.

"What of cause not. Nothing scares me Viola." I turn to see her in a pair of shorts and a bikini top.

"Apart from me right then."

"I wasn't scared I was surprised." I try to argue and she just looks at me like yeah of you were. " The waters great why don't you join me."

"Sure. But not for long I have to meet Shaundi for lunch." She climbs into the pool next me.

"Hey if you want I can drive you to meet Shaundi since you haven got a car anymore." Note to self buy her a new car.

"Are you sure that's okay."

"Yeah it's fine. Besides I have nothing to do today anyways." After another thirty minutes in the pool we got out and got ready to meet Shaundi. "Hey where are you two meeting." I probably should know where to drop her off.

"Smiling Jacks." Are kenzie's place to go.

"Ok. You ready yet." And with that she walks out my bedroom in her usually outfit. A black turtleneck with a black skirt and tights with of course black boots. Wow is all I can think as she comes down the stairs.

"Yeah." We walked over to the elevator. Ok so while Shaundi and Viola are getting lunch I'll go over to rim jobs and get Viola's new car ready. What car should I get her. Torch, Vortex, Blade, Raycaster or maybe another Temptress. Something fast and cool. You know what I'll get her an Attrazione. "So what you going to do while me and Shaundi are having lunch."

The elevator door opens and we get into the vortex. I can't tell her im getting her car ready it's going to be a surprise. Hopefully a good one. " I'm thinking of going food shopping the fridge is nearly empty. I'll pick you back up when I'm done." I wasn't lying I really need to buy some more food.

"Fair enough but remember your buying for two now."

"Yeah. Do you want anything in particular." Better to get something she likes instead of something she doesn't.

"Anything really. I'm not really a fussy eater." Good to know for the future.

"Up next is She makes wanna by JlS" the radio voice said. ( **I don't own this song)** Then the music started playing. So I turned it up

"Viola. Sing with me."

"No way."

"Oh come on." well I'm still singing.

 **Viola's Pov.**

"Viola. Sing with me." He wants me to sing JLS with him.

"No way." Im am not singing.

"Oh come on." I'm still not singing. Then when the band start singing so does Jason.

 _ **I can't explain what's gotten into me**_  
 _ **My sanity is in the passenger seat**_  
 _ **I let her drive me she is my guide**_  
 _ **We're flying reckless tonight**_

It surprises me because he's not just singing but he can actually sing.

 _ **Direct me to the floor**_  
 _ **And turn it up some more**_  
 _ **Imma get it on on on on**_

 _ **Direct me to the floor**_  
 _ **And turn it up some more**_  
 _ **Imma get it on on on on**_

 _ **She makes me wanna**_  
 _ **Oh oh oh oh oh oh**_  
 _ **Makes me wanna**_  
 _ **Oh oh oh oh oh oh**_

 _ **London to jamaica**_  
 _ **La to africa**_  
 _ **She makes me wanna**_  
 _ **Oh oh oh oh oh oh**_  
 _ **Makes me wanna**_  
 _ **Oh oh oh oh oh oh**_

He looks over at me smiling. i just smile back and shake my head. He really wants me to sing with him.

 _ **I think her eyes are hypnotizing me**_  
 _ **Something about her turns me into a wild beast**_  
 _ **I mesmerized, down for the ride**_  
 _ **Flying reckless tonight**_

While he's singing he looking directly into my eyes.

 _ **Direct me to the floor**_  
 _ **And turn it up some more**_  
 _ **Imma get it on on on on**_

 _ **Direct me to the floor**_  
 _ **And turn it up some more**_  
 _ **Imma get it on on on on**_

 _ **She makes me wanna**_  
 _ **Oh oh oh oh oh oh**_  
 _ **Makes me wanna**_  
 _ **Oh oh oh oh oh oh**_

 _ **She makes me wanna**_  
 _ **Oh oh oh oh oh oh**_  
 _ **Makes me wanna**_  
 _ **Oh oh oh oh oh oh**_

 _ **London to jamaica**_  
 _ **La to africa**_  
 _ **She makes me wanna**_  
 _ **Oh oh oh oh oh oh**_  
 _ **Makes me wanna**_  
 _ **Oh oh oh oh oh oh**_

He goes to sing the rap but I beat him to and he just watch's me sing.

 _ **Well that's kind of funny**_  
 _ **I-i was just thinking**_  
 _ **How you make me oh-oh-oh**_  
 _ **we're flying over buildings**_  
 _ **Sitting under palm trees**_  
 _ **drinking bubble gum drinks**_  
 _ **We're counting all our monies**_  
 _ **Dancing in ice rinks**_  
 _ **Buying icies**_  
 _ **it's nothing**_  
 _ **We're loving**_  
 _ **We're worthy of this**_  
 _ **Look where I come from**_  
 _ **Now this world our kingdom**_

We both sing the chorus.

 _ **She makes me wanna**_  
 _ **Oh oh oh oh oh oh**_  
 _ **Makes me wanna**_  
 _ **Oh oh oh oh oh oh**_

 _ **She makes me wanna**_  
 _ **Oh oh oh oh oh oh**_  
 _ **Makes me wanna**_  
 _ **Oh oh oh oh oh oh**_

 _ **She makes me wanna**_  
 _ **Oh oh oh oh oh oh**_  
 _ **Makes me wanna**_  
 _ **Oh oh oh oh oh oh**_

 _ **She makes me wanna**_  
 _ **Oh oh oh oh oh oh**_  
 _ **Makes me wanna**_  
 _ **Oh oh oh oh oh oh**_

 _ **London to jamaica**_  
 _ **L.a to africa**_  
 _ **She makes me wanna**_  
 _ **Oh oh oh oh oh oh**_  
 _ **Makes me wanna**_  
 _ **Oh oh oh oh oh oh**_

After the song finishes we just laugh. "Up next Payphone."

Jason looks over to me again "This time you lead and I rap."

 **Smiling Jacks**

After a couple more songs later we arrive at Smiling Jacks. "Thanks for the ride." He just nods and drives off. I enter the dinner and see Shaundi sitting at a booth.

"Hey Viola glad you came." She says as I sit down.

"I'm glad you asked me. It's nice to get out of that Penthouse." I reply

"Speaking of which... you and the boss." She speaks in a very suggesting tone.

"You and Johnny." I counter with the same suggestive tone. She looks shocked. "I saw you to last night being very friendly towards each other." I smirk just to tease her a bit more.

"Ok. Fine. Yes. Me and Johnny are now a couple. But you can't tell anyone. No one knows. Not even kenzie. Well I don't think she's knows. Unless she's still tapping our phones and if that is the case fuck you." I just laugh at this then realize she has a point. Kenzie did say she liked to listen in on our conversations. Note to self don't talk about anything private with my phone nearby. "anyways enough about me what's going on between you and Jason.

"Nothing's going on between me and Jason. We're just friends." I defend. She looks at me like she's saying of course you are. "I'm staying at his place since mine was burnt to a crisp." The waitress comes over and takes our orders.

"Ok fair enough." Well I'm glad she's dropped this topic. The waiters comes back over with two strawberry milkshakes. " still can't believe the boss is telling everyone his name now. And I never would have guessed Jason. I always thought it was Daniel or Taylor.

"I think the name suits him" I look down to take a sip of my milkshake and miss the look Shaundi gave me.

 **Jason's Pov**

"Thanks for the ride." I just nod to Viola and drive off to Rim jobs to see about her new car. I already texted the guy about I just have to go and pay for it. I'm surprised by how much fun I have when I'm around Viola. She seems to have opened up and be more herself now that S.T.A.G. and the Syndicate are gone.I highly doubt she would be singing JLS with me otherwise. I'm not surprised that she can sing. It goes with her artistic side like painting which apparently she's also good at. According to Zimos. I'll have to see if that's true one day.

Pulling into Rim Jobs I see the owner whose name I don't know working on the car. "Hey Boss. Your car should be ready this time tomorrow. I just have to do the paint jobs then she's good to go."

"Hey thanks for doing on such short notice I really appreciate it man. How much will it cost me."

"Well if your were anyone else I would say $20,000. But since you're the owner and my boss and you always bring me cars to fix lets just say $5000."

"What really." He nods his head "Thank you. I mean."

"Don't mention it." And with that I leave to go food shopping. Once I had got all the food my phone went off. A text from Viola appeared saying dinner is about finished. I replied by saying on way.

Driving down Steelport brings back memories of when I was a kid in New York. Everyone thinks I was born in Stillwater but I moved there when I was two. My mom was able to open up a dinner there. Stop don't think about it you'll only get angry Jason. It's not worth it. I...

 **Viola's Pov**

Where is he I texted him an thirty ago and he said he was on his way its only a ten minute drive from here to there. With Traffic.. Knowing him he probably got into a fight with the cops again for speeding. But even if he was he always answers his phone. My phone goes off and when I see the caller ID I see Kenzie is calling me. I pick up.

"Hey Kenzie wha..."

"Viola!" Kenzi's voice was very panicked. I tense feeling like she's under attack.

"Kenzie what's wrong. What happened." I quickly reply.

"It's the boss." Wait Jason. "He's on his way to the hospital in ambulance." A feeling of dread washes over me.

"What... Why." My nerves are clearly shown in my voice.

"I was watching him on the traffic cams and I saw a red truck charge into his and sent spinning into the wall. The truck then drove off. I called an ambulance and he's being rushed off now. I've already told Shaundi and Johnny. I gotta call the rest of the gang." She hung up and I couldn't move. It's like my world came tumbling down. He was coming to pick me up. Without thinking I hijacked a car and drove off to the hospital.


	4. Chapter 4

**Steelport Hospital**

 **Viola's Pov**

The Hospital halls were full of doctors running from room to room. As soon as I entered through the doors I ran to the receptionist. She was a young women probably no older than twenty-six. Had long blonde hair tied up in a bun. "Hello can I help you."

"Yes a man was just brought in not long ago. He was in a car crash. About six foot two well built." I hurried my words out due to the worry which has made its way to my stomach.

"Are you his wife."

"What."

"I'm sorry ma'am but he's in surgery and only family members are allowed to wait side the surgery room everyone else has to wait here. He's listed as not having any sibling and your to young to be his mom. So are you his wife. " wait he's listed here. That means they have his last name. Why didn't I ask him what his last name is.

"Viola!" I hear my name being shouted from down the hall. I turn around and she Johnny and Shaundi running down the hall. "What's happening where's Jason."

"I don't know she says" I point my arm at the women "That only his wife can find out the information." Anger is clearly shown in my voice.

"Well you're his fiancée doesn't that count." I look at Shaundi that was very smart now to play along and hope the receptionist buys it.

"I was about to ask her that when you two came in."

"Your is his fiancée." She analyzes me and I have to admit it makes me a little uncomfortable. "I don't see a ring." Oh shit of course the ring.

"You know that man is the Leader of the Third Street Saints right." Johnny says clearly getting annoyed that this woman won't let me through. "He has a target on his back. Do you really think he would make it clearly that he's engaged. I don't know about what you think will happen if his enemies find out about her but trust me when I say she will become the biggest target in America. Now either you let her through or you and I are going to have a serious fucking problem." Hes leans over the desk to prove his point with his blade pointing towards the women who is visibly shaking.

"Do..down the hall an.. And to the right.. Number 271" She points the way. I nod and thank Shaundi and Johnny set off down the hall. Once I found the right room I lean against the chalk coloured wall. He's in there. The one person who I feel like doesn't judge me for my past in now in surgery. Feeling my legs become weak I slowly slide down the wall until im sat down. I pull my knees up to my chest and hug them. Looking up I spot a camera. Knowing kenzie she's probably hacked the hospital and is watching me right now.

I don't know how long I've been sitting. It could have been minutes or hours. I don't really care. All I care about right now is Jason. If I hadn't asked to be picked up this might not have happened. I keep telling myself it's not my fault. It's that other drivers. But know matter how many times I tell myself this. It doesn't change how I feel.

"Are you Viola." I look up to see a doctor standing over me with a frown on his face. Not being able to find my voice I nod. "Well your fiancé was suffering from a piece of glass being wedged in his abdomen. We managed to remove it and fix any damage it might have caused. On that part he'll be fine in a couple of days." I smile he's going to be okay. "The crash did render him unconscious but there doesn't seem to be any problems with it. I want to keep him under surveillance for a couple of days just to be sure." I nod. He's okay. He's actually going to be okay. "He still out but since you are family you are allowed to see him.

The doctor offers me a hand up. "Thank you doctor. For everything."

"Don't thank a man for doing his job. Now if you excuse me I should tell the large crowd that has gathered in the hall the same news." And with that said he walks off down the hall to where I believe the rest of the Saints have gathered.

As soon as I walked into his room I was meet with the sight of him laying there. Taking a seat next to his bed I gently take hold of his hand. "You had me worried there for awhile Jason. You were right. This group wait till were alone and then hit us. I know when you back up those fucker won't stand a chance. Oh and if anyone asks I'm your fiancée.

 **Jason Pov**

Waking up in a hospital is not really what I was expecting when I woke up. But hey I'm still alive. Now what happened. Feeling something holding my hand I look over and see Viola holding my hand while asleep. Her head is resting on her arms on my bed while she's sat in the chair next to me. She must have been here or night. Or day. What time is it. "Hey V" I quietly say in an attempt to wake her up. When that didn't work I slightly shake her shoulders. "Come on time to break me out."

Her head rises. "As much fun as it would be to break you out of the hospital the doctors want to keep you here for another day to see if there's any damage they missed."

"Speaking of damage what happened." Viola is now siting up but is still holding on to my hand.

"You were driving and a red car came out of nowhere and crashed into you. You car span out of control and collided with the wall. A piece of glass got stuck in your abdomen so your going to be sore for a while. We think the driver was part of the group which hit my apartment." I could tell she was worried for me. Her voice gave it away but so did the redness of her eyes. It showed she had been crying. I must have really been in bad shape.

"Well that explains the pain in my body." I joke and she laughs but only for a second. "where's everyone else."

"What had enough of me already." I stat to mumble excuses about how that's not what I meant.. But she just laughs. "it okay im joking." I let out a deep breath. "Everyone is in the main lobby. Only family was allowed in and because they have you on records they know you don't have any brothers or sister. So they couldn't get in." Wait if only family is allowed how did you get in.

"How did you get in then." She blushes and it makes her look more cute.

"I...uhh... I said I was your fiancé. It was Shaundi's idea." Of course it was. "The receptionist was really convinced because I didn't have a ring but Johnny threatened her with a knife until she let me in." Good old Johnny if in doubt grab a knife.

"Why didn't you say I was your husband."

" If she asked for my name I would have said Viola Dewynter. Not your last name. You never told be it so I was going to lie and get kicked out the hospital." Like they could kick her out without dying. "I'm going to tell the rest of the gang your awake. Don't move I really don't want to come back to find you lying on the floor." She smiled at that last bit. As she left the room I watched her leave even when sleeping in a chair on night she still looks good. Again stop checking her out it weird.

 **Viola's Pov**

Did he really just check me out. I'm probably just imaging things. He's not into be like that. Walking into the main lobby was very purple to say the least. All the Lieutenants had arrives wearing full purple gear and some of the lower rankings are here to. Everyone is talking to each other trying to find the latest on the boss. Shaundi spots be first and tells everyone to shut up. "How he is." Everyone turns and stares at me.

"Planning his escape from the doctors. So normal." Everyone cheers and lets out a breath of relief.

"It's about time he woke. I wasn't going to be sat here for three years." Johnny says and most of the gang laugh at this. The ones who don't are new to the Saints and don't know the bosses history. "So how are we breaking him out." I mentally facepalm

The next day comes relatively quickly now Jason's awake. We spent most of the time left talking about our lives and joking around. I spend the rest of the day and night with him. The rest of the gang left to work. By work I mean drink party and get laid. He did try to escape but didn't get very far before he had to lie down because his abdomen hurt. I just laughed at him and helped him back into bed. So when the doctor said he could leave he was changing straight into his clothes while I filled out the papers.

"Two days I was only there for two day. It felt like forever." We had to walk back to the Penthouse since his car was destroyed.

"You felt like it was forever you were asleep for most of it. If anyone has the right to complain its me."

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't see the handcuffs that chained you to that room." He cockly countered.

"Don't get cocky"

"With you. Wouldn't dream of it." At this point were both laughing in the street. After another hour of walking we finally get home. "Hey v want to watch a film."

"Sure. What film"

"Terminator"

"Yeah sure." I walk into the kitchen and see someone has been shopping. "I'm going to take a guess the gang bought us all this food." Jason walks over to see.

"Probably ohh they bought popcorn." He goes over to set the film up while get to huge bowls of Popcorn. I'm not sure when it happened exactly but I found myself leaning against Jason's chest with him arm wrapped around me. Not that im complain im really comfy. We continued like that was until the sex scene started. We both became suddenly interested in opposite walls. Oh boy this is awkward. I went grab a piece of popcorn but thought of a better idea. I flicked it at Jason's face. He flinched slightly then looked down at me. "You really want to start this." I grab another piece and do the same.

"You tell me." I tease him. Next thing that happens we start a popcorn fight. We break apart and take cover behind different sides of the sofa. Having one bowl each we start throwing handfuls of popcorn at each other. I was having so much fun throwing popcorn I almost missed that he had stopped throwing popcorn at me. I stopped as well and stood up to see he wasn't behind his side anymore. Before I could realize what was happening Jason drops all of this popcorn on my. He then runs away laughing. I grab my bowl and give chase. Eventually I catch him and pour all of my popcorn over him. Both of us are laughing.

"Ok I surrender." Smart boy. We walk back over to watch the film only to realize it had finished. "Well shit. Want to watch another film. And this time watch it."

"Sure just don't pick one with sex scenes in."

"Good call." We spend the rest of the night watching different films and occasionally flicking bits of popcorn at each other.


	5. Chapter 5

**Saints HQ**

 **Jason's Pov**

I'm starting to think maybe we shouldn't have decided to watch that last movie because we both fell asleep on the sofa. Again. Cuddled up together. Again. It's not that it bothers me. In fact it's very comfy. It's the fact a member of the crew could walk and see us. Then let the rumors begin. And very awkward talks. To be honest I can't be bothered to deal with that shit while someone is trying to kill us. "Viola. Come on wake up."

"Five more minutes." She mumbles and then snuggles more into my chest. I know one way to get her up faster. Ha. I'm an evil genius.

"If you don't get up I'll drop you in the pool." I stroke her check while speaking.

"Like you would do that." Wow even when she's pretty much asleep she's cocky. I feel like she just challenged be. I always accept a challenge. I pick her up and make my way downstairs. "haha. Very funny Jason you can put me down now. I'm awake." I ignore her and keep walking til I'm holding her over the pool. "Jason I'm awake. I'm awake."

"I know. But I'm showing you for the future that I will do what say." I then drop her in to the pool. I start to laugh. That changes when Viola come back up coughing. Shit. I bend down and offer her a hand out. She looks at me and then shows a devilish smile. She grabs my hand but instead of climbing out she puts her feet on the wall and pushes herself backwards pulling me into pool as well. She then starts to laugh. "Well. I guess I deserved that."

"You think." Ok yeah she's a little mad. But it was so worth it. Climbing out of the pool I offer her my hand again.

"don't pull me in again." She laughs and grabs my hand. I pull her out of the pool.

 **Viola's Pov**

As Jason helps pull me out of the pool I slip on the wet floor and collide with his chest. I quickly straighten up but Jason is still holding my hand with his other arm wrapped around my waist. My arm has found its way around his neck. My heart speeds up as were looking at each other. I have to admit he is a very attractive man. But its his eyes which draw me in the most. They are very dark shade which look like the sea on a dark night. We both pull away from each other and he runs a hand through is wet now dark brown hair.

"I'll.. Uh.. I'll go grab us a towel." He walks off back into the penthouse. Did I make nervous. I follow him back into the penthouse. Jason walks back down the stairs and gives me a towel. I pull my hair bobble out so I can dry my hair better. Looking up I see Jason staring at me.

"What."

"Your hair is down." He says still staring at me. "It looks nice."

"Thanks." I smile and walk off to my room to get changed. His comment caught me off guard. I hate having my hair down. I thought it always looked ugly. I wonder why he thought it looked nice. As I enter the bedroom I see the floor is covered in popcorn. Maybe having a popcorn fight was a bad idea because now we have to clean it up. But firstly I get changed then I start to pick up all the popcorn. Ok yeah I need a brush for this or I'll be here all day. Leaving my room I see Jason who has also changed sitting on the large sofa in the middle of the HQ. "Hey Jason do you know where the brush is." He gives me a questionable look. "I need to clean the popcorn up from last night."

"Oh yeah sure." He gets up from the sofa and walks out the room. "Can you bring a bin upstairs please." Doing as he say I take a bin upstairs. I start drop parts of popcorn into the bin. Jason comes in a minute later with two dustpans and brushes. "Here." He gives me one then we tidy up the popcorn. During this time Jason's phone goes off and he leaves the room. When he comes back in he's smiling like crazy.

"What's got you so happy." I question.

"Oh it's nothing. By the way when we're done here I have to nip out for a bit."

"ok." We continue to clean up. Once we're done Jason leaves to do this thing. And now I'm alone. Deciding to look around I find the books which his friend lent me and all the art stuff. Picking up one of the books I go back to my room and start reading it.

 **Jason's Pov**

Viola's car was ready a couple of days ago but because I as in the hospital I couldn't pick it up. The owner told me I can pick it up now. As soon as we were done cleaning I set off walking towards Rim jobs. After twenty of walking I finally arrive."Hey boss I got your new car ready. I suspect you will be needing it since your last one was destroyed. Your crew did bring that car to fix and if you want I'll do it."

"Really thanks man. I love that Vortex."

"Trust me I know. I have never spent some many hours on the same car. But it keeps the money coming so I can run this place."

"Look I owe you. For everything. My cars have saved me and the crew more times then you can imagine. So if you ever need anything just ask ok."

"No problem boss." Handing me the key's I get into the new black and purple Attrazione and drive back to the crib. Once I arrived a I parked the car in the garage and messaged Viola to come down saying I got a surprise for you. I then leant against the car and waited.

"Hey what did you want to show me..." Viola says as she walks out the elevator. She drags the me out because she spots the car. "Nice ride."

"You like it." A small smirk appears on my face.

"Fuck yeah it looks sick."

"Glad to here you say that because it's yours." My smirk grows bigger as I see her shock. I throw her the keys. "You did say you needed a new car so I got you one."

"You bought me a car." I nodded. "Wow thank you."

"Don't mention it I have to much money and not a lot to do with it." She then hugged me which caught me a bit off guard but I relaxed and hugged her back. "So want to take the car out for a drive." She pulled back on the hug.

"where too"

"How about Smiling Jacks. Mainly because I'm hungry." we climb into the car.

"Smiling Jacks it is." Viola started the car and drove off to Smiling Jacks.

 **Smiling Jacks**

After a quick drive we arrived at Smiling Jacks. We walk in and sit at a booth behind a group of young lads. "So what did you do while I was out getting you your super awesome car. " Viola kept looking past me at the group of lads. Ohh she probably thinks they hot and anything compared to me.

"Oh not much. Just started to read one of the books your friend sent over. I understand why you asked me to stay now. I was surprised how quickly I got bored when you weren't around."

"So what your saying is you missed me." I tease.

"Don't get cocky."

"With you. Never." We share a laugh remembering our conversation in the hospital. The waitress then came over and took our order. We both ordered a stack of pancakes and syrup. She ordered a strawberry milkshake while I got a Chocolate one. Again Viola kept looking over my shoulder. She really must have like done of them. Which annoyed me a little. Not because I was jealous. No I'm not jealous. It's because I'm not here which hurts a little bit.

The waitress comes back over with our food. Severus here really is fast. "You know you two make a cute couple."Viola buslshes and I look away to hide my embarrassment. As the waitress leaves. I noticed she didn't say we weren't a couple. She's probably too embarrassed to bring it up.

"Well that just happened." I say trying to get rid of any tension that is lingering near us.

"Yeah." We look at each other a laugh getting rid of any start to eat our food when my phone goes off.

"It's Pierce. I'll be back in a minute." She looks back over my shoulder towards the lads. I guess this is her chance. Walking outside the dinner I answer the phone. "hey Pierce. What's up."

"Not much just seeing if your coming to the Gangsters in Space Premiere. And if your bringing a date. I have to book seats. And a limo."

"Yeah I'm coming. And for a date. "I look back at Viola. "Yeah I'm bringing one."

"Okay cool Jason. Call ya later."

"Bye Pierce." We hang up and I walk back ito smiling jaks to see one of the lads sitting where I was talking to Viola. Well this just got awkward. I send Viola a text 'who's your friend.'

'I don't know don't care help me get rid of him plz' I smile at the text. Maybe she's doesn't like them then. Walking back over I see Viola and her eyes are begging me to help her before she kills this man.

"Hey V who's this." I ask trying to sound innocent.

"Name's Dylan. And could you please leave your kinda of killing the mood." He looks at me in a threatening way like saying you've had your shot with her now it's my time.

"And if I don't want to leave."

"Then me and my friends will happily show you the door." His friends all stand up. Ok so they are willing to fight me for Viola. Well she did save me from that group of girls that time so I guess it's time to make it even.

"I'm going to take a guess you don't know who we are." I menacingly say.

"No and I don't care."

"Your really don't want to piss him off." Viola said. The lad looks at her.

"I wasn't talking to you bitch." Before Viola could reply I grabbed the lad by the throat and slammed him against the wall.

"You want to say that again." I challenge. The man doesn't say anything because his friends were trying to sneak up on me. One went to punch me but I grabbed his arm and snapped. The others backed up in fear. "I'll ask you again. Do you know who we are." When the lad shakes his head I continue. "Im leader of The Third Street Saints. The biggest gang in Steelport and Stillwater. And the women you just insulted is the ex leader of the morning star and a Lieutenant of the Saints." I drop him and walk back over to Viola. " Are you ready to leave."

"I was ready the moment he started talking to me." Putting down some money for the food and a tip we leave the diner and get back into Viola's car. "thanks for that. That guy kept checking me out while you were sat there and moved over when you left. He made very uncomfortable."

"I noticed you kept looking at them. I thought you were checking them out. That's why I texted you to see if I was allowed back over."

"Trust me Jason I would chose you over any other guy."

"oh really. And why is that."

"Because no other guy would buy me a car just because I don't have one." We laugh.

"So would you do anything I asked you to do."

"It depends on what you ask me."

"If I were to ask you to be plus one to the Gangsters in Space premiere what would you say."

"I would ask who else is going."

"Me, Oleg, Kenzie, Shaundi, Johnny, Pierce and whoever he brings as his plus one."

"So no Zimos."

"No Zimos"

"Then I would I would love to be your date." Date ay. Hmmm. I suppose it is a date.


	6. Chapter 6

**Saints HQ**

 **Jason's Pov**

"Fuck no."

"Oh come on"

"No."

"Why."

"I'm not going to go on TV to have an interview with Jane over Gangsters in space." It's bad enough I had to act in it but now they want me to promote it. Fuck that. I don't like being on TV. That's why I let Johnny, Shaundi and Pierce do it. So I didn't have to.

"It'll only be for an hour. Beside it won't be just you. Me Johnny, Shaundi and Kenzie are doing it."

"Wait. Kenzie going."

"Yeah. Boss we need you to keep her in line. She won't listen to us. She probably start talking tech with us and we'll look stupid."

"So you want be there to also look stupid."

"Hell no I don't want to die. Ill do all the talking you just sit there and make me look better than I already am."

"Fine. But if this goes wrong im killing you."

"Chill. We got this. Meet us there at four."

"Ok bye Pierce."

" Bye Jas." We then hung up. What am I getting myself into.

"This will be great Shaundi and Johnny will be all lovey dovey with each. Pierce will be the same with himself and Kenzie will be hiding behind her computer. When did I become the normal one."

"The moment you said yes" Ohhh that's right Viola's here. Well shit.

"I had to otherwise Pierce would have go on moaning forever and I think I'll lose it if that ever happens."

"Wouldn't we all... He wouldn't survive the night."

"More like we wouldn't."

"Good point." This is going to be so awful. I wish Viola was in the film. She could then suffer with me. Wait.

"Come with me."

"What."

"Come with me to the interview."

"I'm not even in the movie so why would I come."

"Please we both know it'll be hell. If I go down your coming with me."

"No."

"Your not even going to have to do anything. Just stand behind the camera and look pretty that's all you have to do. Think of it as moral support for me." I just told her to look pretty didn't I. shit.

"Exactly I'm going to be bored out of my mind."

"And sitting here won't be."

"There is stuff to do here."

"I just bought you a car. You owe me this."

"Dammit it. Fine I'll go happy."

"Very." Well that was easier then I thought it would be. "

"I thought you would love to me on camera. Being the boss of the biggest gang in the country and all."

"I've never really liked being on camera. The only reason I did the film was to Kill killbane. Even if it wasn't the real guy it felt good."

"Speaking of Killbane has there been any updates. My parents want to know what's happening to the man that killed their daughter."

"if there were any updates I would have told you the second I found out. I have saints in every city and hackers searching for him. He can't hide forever. It'll take some time. The world's a big place." She looks away from me trying to hide the hurt she still feels from her sister's death. I feel awful not being able to take the pain away from her. But what more can do. "I'm sorry V"

"It's fine. I understand. It's just hard. Especially when I'm talking to my parents. They never liked what me and Kiki did with the Morning star. But they knew it was what we wanted to do so they supported us. I still can't forget the look on their face when I told them Kiki was dead. It was awful. My mom just fell to the fall sobbing. My dad couldn't look at me." Tears had started rolling down her cheek. Her voice was wobbly. I sat next to her and pulled her into me so she was lying/hugging my chest while I had my arm wrapped around her stomach. Like I was trying to shield her from all the pain. But you can't shield anyone from this. No matter how bad you try. But you can help them through it and that is what I'm going to do with Viola. No matter what happens I'll be there for here. " Their whole world just came crashing down for them. They said they didn't blame me. I wasn't my fault... I could have done about it.

"How do they feel about you being in the Saints." I know it's a stupid question. And it's probably the wrong time to ask but I'm interested how her parents reacted her going from one gang to another one. Or if she even told them.

"They think if working with you helps get Kiki's killer they would support me. My dad was even considering joining if it helped catch killbane. Don't worry I talked him out of it."

"Well that depends."

"On what."

"What's your dad like."

" He's ex military. He now works in the police force. So him saying he was going to join a gang surprised me. He's stubborn and that's where I got it from. He's strong and brave because he has to. He taught me chess when I was younger. Other kids would be running around the streets and I would be playing chess with my dad."

"Your lucky to have a dad who cares about you. Mine dad used to hit me and my mom. As soon as we found out she was dying from cancer he left us to deal with. He left us with hardly any money. My mom couldn't afford medical care which could have saved her. I got as many jobs as I could when I was ten just to help pay for the medical care. I didn't even get close enough to help. I had to slowly watch my mother die. Then I was sent from foster home to foster home until I was eighteen. I never could forgive myself for not helping her. And I never will forgive my dad for leaving us when it got rough." I just told Viola my deepest secret. I feel like I can talk to her about this and she won't judge me for any of it.

"It wasn't your fault."

"Your sister death wasn't your fault. But we still blame ourselves for the what ifs."

"I guess so." Is it me or do we always get Into deep and emotional talks with each other. Not that I mind it's interesting but I seem to let my guard down a lot and tell her things I've never told anybody. I'm not sure if it's good thing or a bad.

Looking over at clock I see it says half three. "Shit" I stand up followed by Viola

"What"

"We have to be at the studio in thirty minutes."

"Really"

"Yeah let's go."

 **Studio**

Walking into the studio was hell. The guards wouldn't let us in unless we gave them our weapons. After some arguing we gave them the weapons and walked onto set. Johnny Shaundi, Pierce and Kenzie were already there and getting ready to talk with Jane. Johnny noticed us first. "Hey boss nice of you to show up."

"Sorry we got distracted and didn't notice the time." I replied

"what were you and Viola doing that you didn't notice the time ah boss." Me and Viola both glared at Pierce. Everyone looked over interested in what we were doing. Realizing the way I said it sounded like we were having sex.

"Trying to find Killbane Pierce. You know the guy who almost killed you's. The guy who killed my sister." Viola coldly replied.

"Find anything boss." Good old shaundi trying to change the conversation.

"Nope. This guy is harder to find then Zimos in the pony show."

"Oh why you have to bring that up. We agreed not to talk about that." Pierce replied.

"Moving on... why don't sit down for the interview." Jane said. I go sit next to Shaundi on the sofa. Viola just stays with the camera crew. Jane looks over at her like is she being interview or not. After a few seconds she goes with or not. "So Saints what can you tell me about the film." Thinking of a great line I simply reply with.

"it's in space. And it's about Gangsters." Johnny and Shaundi smile at this.

"What else can you tell me."

"Well.." Oh boy Pierce starts. About one hour later we are allowed to leave. "See Jas it want that hard."

"Shut up Pierce you know I don't like being on camera."

"Yeah. Yeah. But just think we'll earn even more money." Me and Viola just get in the car and drive away.

"That was hell."

"Hey at least you weren't on camera."

"I swear she was going to ask me to join you's at the start."

"She must have thought better and decided not to."

"The questions she was asking you after the first twenty minutes had nothing to do with the film."

"I guessed I should have expected her to ask me if I'm single."

"At the moment was the best way you could have answered that."

"Yeah I was saying that or never in your dreams love. I decided against that for the sake of everyone else."

"I swear she was glaring at me leaving with you. Like she was jealous of me."

"Its not hard to believe she was jealous."

"What do you mean."

"Come on you have the brains, money, friends, attitude, looks , body, talents. Your basically perfect." She blushes at this and I do to a little bit. She doesn't see it because she turns away.

 **"** Thanks."

"Don't mention it. Really. Don't. I have got a rep to uphold."

"Yeah I know." As were driving back to HQ there's a new car parked in our garage. It's not saints. Viola see the car and her face drops. "Oh no."

"What's wrong."

"It's my parents car."

"Wait your parents are here." Ok this should be fun.

"I swear I didn't know they were coming."

"It's fine. V. but I hope there staying in a hotel or we're both on the couch."

"Guess we're about to find out."


	7. Chapter 7

**Saints HQ**

Riding up in the elevator with Viola was making me nervous to say the least. Why was I nervous oh right I was about to meet the parents of the girl I'm living with. Not to mention her dad is a cop. What if he tries something on me. I can't fight him but I can't go down. However viola said he was going to join us so he probably doesn't have anything against me. What if he thinks im sleeping with her daughter. Dad's normally get annoyed at that right. Will he shoot me on sight. No Viola wouldn't let him shoot me. Well I hope she wouldn't.

"You Okay." Her voice brought me out of my train of thoughts.

"What of course I'm okay. Why wouldn't I mean." I coockly reply to try and cover up my nervous.

"You just sent the last couple of minutes thinking out loud." She smiles as my faces drops. Well shit this just got awkward. Wait did I say that out loud of im m head. "Don't worry about it. My dad won't shoot you. For two reasons. One I won't let him ok. And secondly he has nothing against you. So don't worry."

"I've never meet anyone's parents so this is all new to me."

"Wait not even your friends parents when you were a kid."

"Didn't have any. I was being moved from foster home to foster home so I never really had the chance. Then I joined the Saints. I never really wanted to meet anyone's parents because of how they might react to their kids being in a gang and im the one in charge of that gang."

"Well you have friends now. And were not just here for the money or fame. Well maybe Piece is but nobody cares about him." We start to laugh at this. As we do the door open and we walk out in to the Penthouse. As we do so I see two people looking at us as we walk in. The man was tall with thick black hair. He must have been around forty five. The women was around Viola's size she also had black hair which came down to shoulders.

"Im going to take a guess and say theses are your parents."

"Oh really you know if I didn't know that I wouldn't have now."

"I know I must be a genius."

"Say's the guy who blow up a cockpit when trying to take over the plan. And then towns have the city in to zombies."

"Wow you are never going to let me live that down are you."

"Nope." And with that she walked over to her parents and hugged them. I leaned against a wall. Watching Viola being with her parents makes me both happy and sad. Happy shes happy and has people who care about her. Sad because I can't have moments like this anymore. After my mom died the closest thing I had to a actually family was this one foster home. The people there were nice and made me feel welcomed. I really liked it there. I was fourteen. Sadly I was moved again to another home. I guess if I wasn't moved I never would have meet the saints that day. Sometimes I wonder what might have happened if my mom never died. Back then I wanted to be in the army. Fighting overseas protecting my family and friends. I always thought soldiers were the superheroes of the world. I still do. They died protecting people while I'm here shooting anyone who annoys me. Sometimes I wonder what my mom would think of me now. I don't think she would be proud of what I've done. She always wanted to be good to over people not shoot them.

Feeling the tears slowly running down my cheeks I run off to the bathroom and lock myself in. I slide down the door. Nobody can see me like this. Especially not Viola and her parents. I'm supposed to be this strong and heartless killer according to everyone. I'm not. The tears are now fully running down my cheeks and my breathing has picked up. Oh great now I'm having a panic attack.

 **Viola's Pov**

As I was walking away from Jason I saw him lean against the wall. He probably trying to give us some space before he's dragged into this. Which will happen. My parents look at me "Mom, dad I didn't know you were coming to Steelport." My mom then pulled me into a hug followed by my dad.

"We thought we surprise you and see how your doing." My dad said.

"We haven't seen you in three months." My mom added.

"Has it really been three months."

"Yes" my mom says. "But before we talk about you not visiting us can we talk about the handsome man who entered this penthouse with you." Well that only took five seconds.

"There's nothing to talk about." I reply.

"Really so you want me to believe you and that young man are not together." Of course my mom thinks there's something going on. Everyone else seems to.

"Yes we're not together. We just live together."

"And where does he sleep." My dad joins the conversation.

"What"

"Honey we've already looked around the penthouse. There's only one bed." My dad says. Oh yeah.

"He's been sleeping on the crouch while I've been in the bed."

My dad looks over to Jason and then back at me. "Viola. Why is he crying." Wait he's what. I turn around and see Jason starting to cry. He looks up slightly and then runs off upstairs.

"I don't know maybe it's...shit." Remembering our conversation from before about his family dying or leaving him seeing something like this must have brought up memories. And Jason being Jason he wouldn't really want anyone to know what's wrong. "I'll be right back." I follow Jason upstairs and into the bedroom where the bathroom door is shut. I hear him breathing quickly and him talking to himself probably trying to get it back under control. I walk over to the door and knock on it. "Jason it's me. Can I come in."

"Please... g...go...away..." he relies.

"I'm not going anywhere until you let me." I wait for a couple of seconds when he doesn't reply I go to knock again when I hear the door unlock. As I open the door I see him holding his knees. I go over to him after I've shut the door and sit next to him. I really should have figured out what to say before coming in here.

"Ill... be.. Fine..V. I always am." Always. Have often does this happen to him. And why haven't I noticed something like this before. "Every since my mom died." I look at him slightly shocked. "I could guess what you were think." He replies.

"When was the last time you were like this." I say silently begging he doesn't say anytime while I've been here. He's breathing has returned to normal.

"The day you were taken by stag and put on the statue to die in the explosion." The day before I moved in with him.

"So you've had none while ie been around."

"No."

"What triggered it this time." I asked even though I think I know the answer.

"You being with your family. I brought up some bad thoughts on what my mom would think of me now and her hating what I've become. She would say I've become like my dad. Being heartless and all. And I'm scared she might be right." I didn't know he had all this bottled up inside of him.

"Jason you are the least heartless person I have ever met. You look out for every Saint like family. You accept every Saint even the shit they have done in the past you look past that. Don't ever think you heartless.

"I'm fine now. You go be with your family V."

"What about you."

"I'll join you in a bit. Don't really want anyone to see me like this." I stand and start to leave. "Hey v." I stop and turn to face Jason. "Thanks for being here for me." I smile.

"Don't mention it." I then leave the bathroom and had back down to where my parents are sitting. "Hey. So where are you staying while your in Steelport."

"We're staying at a hotel not that far from here." My mom said. "How's your friend."

"He's okay now."

"What made him act like that." My dad ask's

"It's a long and personal story."

"Say on more we understand. Everyone has their secrets." Says my mom. "Now going back to your relationship."

"Mom we aren't together."

"And why is that."

"Wait what."

"He's around your age he's very handsome, strong , tall has a lot of money and you care a lot for him. So why aren't you together."

"I..." Okay what she said was all true. But she did miss out he can sing and has saved my life twice. But no need to tell her that.

"Jane. Not trying to pressure Viola in to getting a boyfriend." Saved by my dad. Thank god.

"What is wrong I want my child to be happy."

"No but it is if your pressuring her into something she's not ready for." Wait ready for what.

"Oh come on David we know where this is going."

"Don't rush it."

"I'm right here you know."

"Yes so."

"So stop talking like I'm not."

"Sorry" both parents say.

"So what do you guys want to do today." I ask moving the subject away from my love life.

"We weren't sure. We thought you would have a good idea on how to spend the day." My dad says. I have no idea what to show them. There's not really that much to do in Steelport now that I think about it.

"You could just show them around the city today so they can see what they might want to do tomorrow." I turn to the sound of the voice and see Jason coming down the stairs.

"And what will you be doing when I'm driving around."

"I don't know why."

"You can drive then."  
"No. I. this is your time as a family.I shouldn't get in the way"

"You won't be in the way. You can drive and that's all you have to do. Is that ok mom dad." My dad nods and my mom says that's fine. "It's agreed then."

"This is payback for earlier isn't it."

"yes."

"Fine. Let's go." We all walk down to the elevator and then get into Jason Hammerhead. Me and him get in the front while my parents get in the back. "How about I take you to plant saints so you can do some shopping."

"There was a top I was wanting in that shop."

"Then it's settled."

 **Jason's Pov**

After driving to plant saints Viola and her mom went into to get some stuff. While me and her dad waited outside.

"So you like my daughter." He asks.

"Yeah she one of my closest friends."

"That's not what I meant son." Oh great I had a feeling this talk might becoming.

"I don't understand what you mean." Act dumb and hope it goes away.

"You and Viola. Are you more than friends." It doesn't go away.

"Me and Viola are friends. Just friends."

"No offence son but I find that hard to believe. My daughter moved in with. She sleeps in your bed. What does that look like to you."

"I'm not sleeping with your daughter. If that's what your asking."

"Well that's good news."

"If you don't mind me asking. But why is that good news."

"Her last boyfriend hurt her. Badly. She was in college at the time. This wasn't that far back. He's name was Mike. I didn't think he was a bad kid just a bit pushy. He thought it was time for him and Viola to lets say do the deed. She wasn't. But that didn't stop him. He raped her. She never fully recovered even when he was sent to prison. Now I might be a bit over protective here but I don't like the thought of that happening again. You seem like a good guy. Apart from the mudering and gang thing. I can see you's two are closer. I want you to do me a favor."

"And what would that be."

"Viola told us what happened at the dinner. Some guys tried to hit on her and when they wouldn't leave you beat them up. I want you to do that to every guy who try to push something on to her."

"Do you think I would have done that."

"I'm not sure you seem to care about her but you're a gang lord. It's hard to tell. If I get to know you a bit more I might be ok with you and Viola being together."

"You want me to do a test."

"I thought you said you were just friends."

"We are. But I don't like people thinking I'll do something I wouldn't. I would never hurt her."

"Okay then how about tomorrow you and me do the test."

"I'm down for that."

"Good. Oh and one more thing. Let's not tell Viola about this talk ok. She'll go off on one."

"Fine." The girls came out of plant saints. And walked back over to us. "hey I take it you put my money to good use. "

"Don't I always." Viola relied.

"fairpoint. Anyways it's getting late and I figured you's haven't eaten so why don't we go back to the penthouse and getting something to eat."

"and what would we eat boss." We all get back into the car.

"well I figured I could cook."

"You cook."

"of course I cook what do you think I live off."

"Bacon and pizza."

"You think that low of me."

"Basically."

"Ok just for that you can cook your own dinner."

"I hate you."

"That's a lie."

"shut up." When we got back the HQ I started to cook dinner while Viola and her parents watched TV and caught up. When everything was cooked we all started to eat my amazing chicken in a mushroom sauce. After we had finished eating Viola's parents went to their hotel. "That went well."

"Nobody died so yeah I would agree."

"Thanks for helping with them today. It meant a lot."

"thanks for helping me in the bathroom. Nobody but you knows I do that."

"we help each other. It's what friends do."

"I guess so."

"My mom really likes you."

"She seems nice.

"what happened when I was in plant saints."

"What why."

"Because I know my dad." I tell her the whole conversation we had. "Oh God I can't believe he told you about Mike."

"Would you ha ever told me about him."

"yes. But I forgot it happened. So much shit has happened since then to remember it."

"Your lying. But I can tell you don't want to talk about it so ill leave it."

"Thanks. And don't tell your dad you know. I'm interested to see what he'll do"

"Me too."


	8. Chapter 8

Saints HQ

Jason Pov

It was around dinner when Violas parents showed up at the crib. Both seem to be happy about spending more time with their daughter. Their now only daughter. Viola also seemed to relax more with them around. She seems so carefree and happy. I wonder if this is what she was like before her sister died. It doesn't matter now. All that matters is she's happy right now.

I start to walk towards the stairs when my phone starts to ring in my pocket. I answered as I joined Viola. The number was unknown. It's probably a fan telling about a cop gathering or something.

"Hello." I say as Viola looks up at me and smiles. I smile back. However the smile soon falls of my face when the caller speaks.

"Really. After all this time you can only say hello." Came a sexy female voice. A voice I had hoped I would never hear again. I'm pretty sure all the color from my face disappeared because Violas looking at me worriedly. I have to sit on the sofa as the shock starts to wear off. "What's the matter J. Cat got your tongue." I suppress a shiver. The cat incident is not something I enjoyed. And she knows that.

"How did you get my number." I speak trying to hide the venom in m voice.

"You'll be surprised at what's on the internet these days." She laughs and pauses. The sound of elevator doors closing in the background.

"What do you what?" I question. It's been ten years since I last saw her. What does she want now.

"To Talk. In person." she replies with a calm voice which is all too familiar to me. She's planning something.

"Not going to happen."

"I'm not giving you a choice." Ok now she sounds serious.

"What's that mean." As I say the elevator doors behind me open. And the call ends. I turn around hoping it's just my imagination playing tricks. That is until she strides out the closing doors.

"I'm pretty sure you know what that means." A devilish but hot smirk forms on her lips. We used to joke about her smirk. We called it coming smirk. She would always wear it when she was trying to seduce someone. She starts to walk towards me. I don't move. Due to the fact I'm frozen to the spot and I'm standing my ground. Well at least I think I am. She stops a few paces in front of me and scans the room. "Nice place. But far too many windows. Any sniper could kill you." She has a point to what she's saying but can't find my tongue. She cant be here. Not now. not ever. "What's wrong J. You look like you've seen a ghost.

Viola's Pov

When the elevator doors opened and she walked in I saw Jason tensie and stand up. He didn't look happy at whoever just walked. When she smirked at him I felt angry at this woman. This Beautiful women. She had long dark brown hair. Dark blue eyes with long eyelashes. clear smooth skin with an amazing figure which is shown off by her skin tight black leather outfit. It reminds me of a hookers outfit more than anything.

"What's Wrong J." Her voice drags me out of my thoughts. Wait did she say J. I guessed they knew each other but for her to know his name shows they were close once. That thought angers me. "You look like you've seen a ghost." Great even the way she talks I hot. I look over at Jason who still hasn't said anything to this mystery woman. He's just staring at her. I feel that anger again.

"From the way your dressed this isn't a social call." Finally Jason finds his voice. But now there's no venom or anger. It's actually flirtatious. Which shocks me. I've never heard him do that before. "So what do you need." I noticed how he said need this time and not want.

"Basically. You." She replies. I have a strong urge to punch her but I control it. Well at least for now. "I need your help."

"And why should I help you." Jason asks cautiously.

"Because I'll owe you one. I'll give you anything you. And I mean anything." She tops it off with a smirk.

"Anything you say." I take a step towards her. She steps forward as well closing the space between them.

"Anything you want." She all but whispers to him. He takes a couple of steps back and looks over at me.

"Hey Viola I'm sorry but I have to help her. I'll make it up to you I promise." Wait is he actually ditching me to spend time with this slut.

"Don't worry about it." I say clearly annoyed at the situation. Me and my parents walk towards the elevator and wait for it open. As I'm waiting I hear their conversation continuing.

"Thank you for this. Anyways we should get going." She says quickly.

"Where we going?" He asks

"Home." Is all she says. And with that I step into the elevator. Whoever this bitch is I really don't like her.


	9. Chapter 9

Viola' POV

Well that just happened. Jason left me for another girl who was clearly flirting with him. The way they acted towards each other was strange. She seemed to act like they were best friends or more. While he was unsure of what to say and do around her. I've never seen him like that. Then again I have only seen three emotions from him. Happy. Anger. Sad. He always seemed so confident. For him to act like that means they have a past. And a big one. Who the hell is this women. He didn't even say her name. And she already knew his. He told me only me and Johnny knew it before he told everyone. She did she hear on he news or did she already know.

"Viola." My name being shouted stops my train on thoughts. I turn to see my mom and dad looking at me worriedly. Oh yeah they think were a couple and this new girl will add drama to our lives.

"Sorry" I quickly reply in hope to avoid the question which is coming.

"Who was that women." My mom asks. Of course.

"I don't know." I reply.

"Well Jason clearly does." Dad responds. "she and him to be very close. And the fact he just blow us off proves she's important." Like I didn't know that already dad. "He already made plans today." That comment caused my to get a little annoyed.

"Plans. Like doing your test." I snap at him. He doesn't even look shocked. He just smiles.

"Yeah the test was all set. It was a case of him completing it." Ok what on earth is he talking about. I must clearly look confused because he continues. " I wanted to see if he would lie to you or tell you the truth. The fact he told you shows he is unlikely to lie to you."

"does it even matter we are just friends." My parents share a knowing look. Oh not this again. "The other day u said we didn't know yet. What did you mean by that."

This time its mom up speaks up. "the way you act around him is different to the way I've seen you act around other people. And it the fact you always seem to smile when he's around. Even when we were talking on the phone when you talked about what you and he did always made you sound happier. We just assumed you were dating him."

Do I really sound like that. Do I really act like that around him. How have I not noticed this yet. Well that would explain why my parents keep trying to set us up. "Were not. Any ways I believe we still have lots to do today and lets get going.

 **3 hours later**

After a day looking around Steelport we eventually head back to the crib. As we were pulling in to the garage my phone goes off. It was Johnny.

"Viola. Where are you."he sounded annoyed. This cant be good.

"Just entering the HQ now. What's wrong." I try to hide the fear I'm feeling. What if some ones after us.

"Come up as fat as you can we caught one of the gang members in red. He's here. We're waiting on the boss to start integrating him." And with that he hung up. The red gang are here. We can finally find out what's happening and why me and Jason we're attacked. Apart from the obvious reasons.

"Mom, Dad when we go up I want you to upstairs and stay away from the main lounge." My requests makes my dad tense.

"Why Honey what's wrong." He asks.

When the doors open we're greeted by Angel.

"Viola. We have him in the lounge. Just waiting on the boss now." Straight to business of course it its Angel after all.

"Mom dad you know where to go." I cant help but let the coldness show in my voice.

"No I think I want to watch this." Dad replies. " I am a cop after all." Sure why not.

"Fine but mom your not staying. Upstairs now." Thankfully she doesn't argue with my order and heads up the stairs when me dad and Angel join the rest of the group as we stand around the gang member. "How did you catch him." I ask to the group which everyone of the saints lieutenants showed up to.

"I spotted him entering the Crib through the cameras in the lift." Kenzie said. Fast as usually as she typed on her computer. "I called everyone and here we are."

"Your all making a mistake." The man in red shouted. "I'm not your emery." To which Johnny replies with a punch to the face. The mans accent was American. He had the same hair cut as Jason but instead of brown hair this man had blonde. His outfit was a red leather outfit.

"Boss is here." Kenzie says and shuts her laptop down. We all stand around waiting for Jason to walk out of the elevator. When he finally came out he was followed by the same women as earlier. He doesn't say anything just walks over to us. He looks at the man then back at the women who in response rolls her eyes and pull out a knife. Jason grabs it and walks over to the man. Instead of cutting him he cuts the rope around his hands and helps to pull him up.

"Jason what are doing." Oleg asks clearly as confused as everyone else. Jason doesn't look at him.

"Really my house." Jason asks the man in red. He just smiles it off. "My friends could have killed you. What were you thinking."

"I was thinking you would have some cool guns and wanted to see them." The man in red said. Why cant anyone in red just say their names.

"Next time ask me." Jason says. The man just nods. Jason then turns around to face all of us. "I guess we should explain what's going on." To which everyone nods. "well the gang which keeps attacking us is using another gangs outfit to try and keep us off their tail." He looks over at the man and women in red. Oh wait these two are together. "Saints this Mark and Ashley. The leaders of a gang called the suns. Ash is from Miami while Mark is from New Orleans. The Suns are set up in gang operation where different gangs work together. We are also in that. That is why I know they our friends not our emeries. And I also know this because I trained with them in the army. There was a team of five wo wont allowed in because they seemed to not fully the rules. We're three of that five. One member Steven is on his way here. The other is missing. We believe who ever is attacking us is trying to get back at us. When we weren't allowed in the army we kinda got pissed and went on a murder spree. Then went our separate ways. Who ever after us is after revenge for who we killed. Now the fact that we killed over five hundred people doesn't help narrow the list. But it's a start.


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm** **so sorry for the really long delay and i promise to** **finish** **this story but updates might be a little slow but no where near as long as the last** **update** **.**

* * *

Viola POV

After listening to Jason Ashely and Mark explain everything that is going on and a bit of their background to help the gang trust them. Jason had Kenzie start running a list of people who have grudges against any of them who won't be aware that their friends. If they did know that the three were friends trying to start a gang war between them would fail. I'm not sure what's more surprising the fact that Jason the fact that Jason is working with other gangs in some sort of alliance of the fact that he wanted to be in the army but wasn't allowed. Not to mention the people who were also rejected at the same time as him decided to create their own gangs. But if they have their own gangs why did Jason not join them. He left them and ended up joining the Saints. There is so much I don't know about. The five hundred dead doesn't surprise me as much since Jason is really good at blowing shit up and may enjoy killing people too much. My dad on the other hand seems a little unsettled at this news but what did he expect talking to the leader of the world's most famous gang and two leaders of anther gang.

The Suns. I haven't heard of that gang before or their leaders. Ashley and Mark seem to cocky and proud of what they do for them to be a small gang. They definitely have a reputation otherwise there would be no point in framing them for attacking the Saints. Jason and the others would see them as a joke and probably wouldn't even fight them like they did the Syndicate. To fight us they took everything away from us and attacked us bug bites until we couldn't handle them anymore. That's when they would fully take over a district, the leader and then one of the gangs would fall. And whoever tried to start a fight would have to have heard of both gangs. Maybe whoever did this wanted to bring the Sun's into the light since they have been hiding in the dark. Controlling Miami through puppets and only ever really come out to kill. When they come out from hiding to attack someone or a group there aren't witnesses. They actually sound more like assassins then a gang.

Mark seems laid back unless you're talking about guns then he becomes like an excited puppy. Giddy. I'm not how he can remain seating when experience's what gun we have. He's to want to start running around the room with the gun trying it out. His role in The Sun's is enforcer. He keeps everyone in line and makes sure they don't do anything that could compromise him or his gang. He makes sure everyone is doing fine and looks out for them. His loyalty to the gang is clear. He would give his life for any member of his gang in a heartbeat. He reminds me of Johnny and Peirce combined.

Ashely on the other I can't seem to figure out. Her job is planning and information. Is something is going to happen within the gang then she's the one or organised it. Everything goes through her and she decides the best course of action. From what I've seen she's secretive and cold. But also, she doesn't talk that much in groups unless she's being very flirty towards everyone. I'm guessing she also runs the hookers and might use her body as a way of obtaining information. Jason seems to trust which is enough for me and the gang to listen to her but trusting her will be harder to achieve. Something about her doesn't seem right and from the way Oleg's looking at her he can see it too. I'm not sure what it is but something with her doesn't fit. It might be the fact that Jason and Mark are similar in personality but Ashely is completely different. Their opposite. She and Mark must clash a lot over decision involving the gang.

Since I haven't meet Steven yet I don't know what to think about him. From the vast difference in personality between Ashley and Mark it would make sense that he was in the middle of the two personalities like a buffer. If that's the case I pity him when these two start auguring. Being neutral or trying to calm them both down won't be an easy task. Hopefully he's good at it because these two remind me of Killbane and Kiki and I really don't want them to end up the same way my sister did.

While I was doing my analysis in my head of the three of them it seems like the conversation turned in to debate on what's the best course of action. Apparently when Jason and Ashely left me earlier they went to examine my apartment to see if they were any clues or evidence left behind that we could use to narrow down the list of potential suspects.

"I can talk to my contacts and see if any mass quantities of bullets and guns have bought within the area." Oleg say's with Johnny and Shaudi saying they could do the same. I doubt it will be that easy to find the who ever's behind this but it's worth a shot.

"And I'll look into how they have our outfits." Ashely say's while standing to leave. "We only give one outfit to each member to stop something like this from happening." When she reaches the elevator, she turns back to our little group. "All my gang's outfits are accounted for so I'm going to look over the ones from the dead imposters." She takes a pause but shares a concerned look with Mark. "We have a certain way of making the outfits and if they match what we do then we someone who stole it from a dead member or a traitor in our gang." Both she and Mark look very uncomfortable at the thought of something betraying them. Not that I can blame them. Their gang is small and they trust every single member so for one to be a traitor would be like one of the Saints lieutenants being a traitor. It's unrealistic and probably one of the worst thing that could happen to the Saints.

"If someone's after both gangs it isn't safe to go alone." Jason worry for Ashely can be heard and seen on his face. He's scared for her. They seem very close.

"You worry too much J" she says in a flirty voice which makes me want to punch her again. "I'm a big girl now. I clean my own gun and everything."

"Ash." Jason shout and jumps up but it's too late as the elevator doors have already closed. Jason looks over to Mark. "Please tell me she doesn't do this often." He almost pleads.

"Which part. The lack of caring about her life or the ignoring you. Because let's face I she's always been like that." Mark smiles as he say's this like he's remembering a fond memory. But that smile drops with what he says next. "I get you protective of her but you can't protect her Jason. Only she can do that now."

"I know but it doesn't make it any easier." You can actually see Jason deflate at this. "She seems like her old self but something isn't right. You see it right."

"Yeah but this is her fight. All we can do support her and be there. I'm worried just like you but this is where we're at. Besides she stronger than ever now. She'll survive." Mark says with a defeated tone. Now I know I'm missing something that involves Ashely but they don't seem to want to talk about. But whatever it is it can't be good if both of them are this worried about her. Did something happen to her. Or did she do something to them. It would explain the venom Jason had in his voice when Ashely firstly called him. He seemed angry but calmed down a few seconds after he saw her. Their relationship is very strange. But I don't like the closeness between them without knowing their history. I know i shouldn't feel like this but for some reason I don't want her near Jason and when is all I want to do is punch her. Especially when she starts flirting with him and OH MY GOD I'm jealous of her. Of them. Oh, this is going to complicate things.


	11. Chapter 11

Viola POV

After Jason and Mark finished talking about Ashely Jason went outside while Mark went into our gym. Everyone else scattered and went about thier own thing. I figured now would be a decent time to talk to Jason about these old friends. As I walk towards him I can see his shoulders tense up but quickly relax after turning to see who was approaching. He gives me a charming smile before gesturing to lean on the railing next to him.

"I take it you want to know more about Mark and Ash." he says once I'm next to him. Guilty I nod. Of course he figured out why I came out to speak to him it was really obvious. "Mark was always laid back and just didn't seem to care about anything but he was a crack shot with a gun. Even back then my aim was no where near as good as it is now but he never missed. we used to joke calling him dead shot. we were a close group before I left to head back to Stillwater. We were family but once I returned home we just lost contact with each other. when we formed the gang bond we started talking again but then Steel port happened and I didn't have time to chat to them. I was too busy trying to bring down your business." I smile and laugh a little at that. It's weird to think that not that long ago we were trying to kill each other and now I live with him. Time changes everything.

"What about Ashely" when i ask this I try not to sound to needy about what information he has on her when I reality I'm dying to find out everything I can.

"Our relationship is different to the rest." He stops after saying that probably remembering something that happened. Now what did he mean by relationship. Ok theirs's no denying it I am jealous and I know I have no right to be but Jason is at the moment the only good thing is this city for me when my parents leave. not to mention he hot and caring and I'm pretty sure I'm in to him. "We have always been closer than the other two. It's one of the reasons why I'm very protective of her. When she first rang I was angry at her as I'm sure you noticed."

"I was wondering why you seemed angry then scared then at complete ease with her. It's a strange combination." I tell him to which he nods turning to look back over the city that is now ours.

"I don't want to go into too much information because it's her story not mine. But something really shitty happened to her and she snapped we fought and I left shortly after. We haven't spoken since then and when I heard her voice I was angry at her because of what she might to and has already done. The fear was seeing her in person and scared about what she was going to do. But the fear left once I saw that she was ok. She wasn't a threat she was back to the way she used to be. Or at least as close to that as possible. I'll always be protective of her and worried but I've missed her more than I thought I did. She was talking like nothing had happened and it helped ease whatever animosity was left between us."

"It must be nice having her back then." I tell him. He sounds like he really loves her and cares for her. Which causes me to deflate a little.

"Yeah she's the little sister to out makeshift family. And having her back is beyond perfect." he sounds really happy and I'm happy for him. And the sister part also makes me somewhat happy as well. "Sorry I just left you earlier."

"Don't be. She's family I get. If it was Kiki that showed up I would have left as well." the thought of my twin still really hurts but I am happy that Jason got his sister back after this long. I don't know how I would feel if me and Kiki fought before he was gone. Regret is probably the worst feeling to have added to sadness. I see he goes to apologise but i quickly stop him. "Don't say you're sorry. Because you have nothing to be sorry for." he nods and pulls me into a quick hug.

"We will get Killbane for this." he says with conviction and I know he isn't lying because he wants him dead just a little less than I do. We don't care how long it takes but, in the end, we will get him and end him for all the pain he's caused.


End file.
